Computer systems and electronic devices often use identity authentication, which is a system access procedure for entry of user identity data and verification of the user's access rights to various resources, programs, and data. Currently, the username and password based authentication is the most commonly used identity verification method. This method uses an authentication form, which prompts a user to enter username and password and forwards the received information for verification. The following are the authentication form examples: password entry field giving access to operating system, username and password entry fields at various Internet sites, PIN code entry field which appears during switching on of a cell phone, etc. Such identity authentication method has one essential drawback—the password may be intercepted by a hacker using various methods, such as keyloggers, which is a software or hardware devices that may record user's actions at the input device (including keystrokes); visual password entry recording using special equipment (i.e. hidden video camera); by hacker being present at the spot where the password entry takes place; or password retrieval by the hacker from an unreliable storage place or by hacking a weak password.
For effective prevention of password interception it is desirable to use an approach where partial or entire password entry is performed by methods which cannot be intercepted or recorded directly or indirectly by a hacker or his means of interception.
All current password intercept protection systems have such deficiencies as limited applicability or incomplete password protection from interception methods.